


群星迁徙季

by phospho2019



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 两个月，三千二百光年，四千五百条假消息，不下三万次谩骂，奥利安帕克斯终于在在凯库拉星系环轨行省尽头的小酒馆找到了那个火焰纹小混蛋。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime, Orion pax/Hot rod
Kudos: 4





	群星迁徙季

两个月，三千二百光年，四千五百条假消息，不下三万次谩骂，奥利安帕克斯终于在在凯库拉星系环轨行省尽头的小酒馆找到了那个火焰纹小混蛋。

仅凭磁场和AURA完全认不出昔日英姿飒爽的小舰长。奥利安清楚地记得那个自己还是擎天柱而面前的孩子还是补天士时，对方磁场闪烁如烈火流星集体迁徙的样子。那时这孩子盔明甲亮光镜炽热，红黄相间的鲜亮涂装哪怕不补漆也能时刻凭借自身强大的磁场自愈能力保持清洁光亮——要知道大部分塞博坦人可没精力搞这个，他们宁可手动补漆，因为没有多少人能像补天士这样一天24小时维持火种爆燃状态并让溢出的能量扩散在自身那极具个性的磁场中。

众所周知，赛博坦人永生；但显而易见，赛博坦人也会变老。于是有种在民间广为流传但从未被科学界实锤的理论解释这个现象：赛博坦人的外表是由心理年龄而非生理年龄决定的。即是说，灵魂的疲惫和芯灵的枯竭能在赛博坦人的表面上反映出来，不管这个赛博坦人怎样用光鲜的涂漆还是全新的机甲掩饰自己，那彰显火种状态的磁场从来不会在表现本体心理状态时说谎。

而现在——现在啊，奥利安几乎有些悲凉地感觉到，补天士，或者说、热破，心理年龄早已赶超生理年龄许多。这怎么可能呢，他靠在门框上喃喃自语，他可是补天士啊，洛迪昂的补天士，活力的代名词，一辈子都游刃有余地信步追随着让他感觉有兴趣的人和事，哪怕是旷日持久到山无棱天地合的无尽战争也无法阻挡他的步伐；对这孩子而言，有趣的灵魂总是疯疯癫癫，毕竟人无癖不可与之交；他的朋友们、无疑和他一样，热爱生活，爱聊天，热烈但不锐利，坚信自己能够拥有一切。他们从不疲倦、从不讲些想些无聊的东西，而是像壮观的迁徙群星一样不停地喷射流星。

有些人总是插科打诨嘻嘻哈哈没个正经，仿佛永远年轻永远保持孩子气，你就以为他会永远这样，强烈到让现实显得荒诞到像达利的噩梦。卸任的博派领袖放轻脚步向阴暗无光的角落走去，“补天士，跟我走。”

这话让救护车说出来会让人愧疚，让爵士说出来会让人想哭，让横炮说出来会让人咧嘴大笑勾肩搭背，但这话如果从前特警铁憨憨奥利安派克斯口罩里蹦出来，听上去简直和他五百万年前在粒子城的末路大街拿枪指着小混混对他们说“跟我走”没什么区别。

所以补天士理所当然打了个酒嗝，“但是我拒绝。”

“不要告诉我你这么多年过去最喜欢干的事还是对比你强的人说不。”

“我没说你比我强。”

奥利安派克斯放心下来，这还算是他认识的补天士，杠天杠地包括自己。

“太好了，反正我也不是来和你商量的。”前特警奥利安派克斯把酒钱往桌上一拍，扛起小舰长就大步流星地跨出了门。

“你他渣带我去哪不把我放下信不信我把你胸摘下来？”

奥利安派克斯还真就认真考虑了一会，他在想说出这话的补天士到底是喝高了还是本性如此。和记忆中补天士的性格模板做了重合分析之后他得出了两者都有的结论，于是宽容地无视补天士在他胸甲上那双妄图履行诺言的双手，一路把他扛回飞船。

“啊，你的？”补天士被扛进门之后揉揉嗑到门框的头，看着舱内满墙的全息影像思维导图有些惊讶。

“你的。”奥利安的语气一如既往地波澜不惊，仿佛在陈述一份军方报告。“找你可不是件容易的活儿。”他把小舰长放置在充电床对面的扶手椅上，双肘抵膝、十指交扣、目光灼灼盯住眼前人，摆出了“我们来聊聊人生”的经典姿势。

“你知道吗，两百万年前你一摆出这个POSE，意味着，不是警车要掀桌了就是有人要被处刑了。”补天士忍住一阵又想里翻江倒海的喷薄冲动说。

“放过警车吧，还有一种情况——某人需要请家长。”

“所以你找我干嘛？我欠你酒钱？”

“你，在酗酒。”奥利安小心地咬字，像是在说什么诅咒的词语。

“这不关你的事。你又不是我的监护人。”

“我希望我是，因为这不是你应该干的。”

“你在说教吗？你在对我说教吗？你又要对我说教吗？”

“什么味道？”奥利安答非所问地皱皱眉甲，空气中有一种让人火种收紧的粒子流。

“大概是你脑模块生锈的味道。”补天士没好气地说，把头歪在靠背上。奥利安握住的床板出现了五道凹痕，但他看在小崽子喝醉的份上忍住了暴揍他的冲动。

“补天士，你在自杀。”气味检索花了一点时间，但奥利安总算反应过来那是什么气味了，那是节流芯片烧焦的气息，夹杂着能量酒千百遍循环沉积的酒精味。如果救护车在场老医官大概早就破口大骂了，因为这种饮酒量无疑和往脑模块上直接上传电路增压剂的嗑药行为无异，一言以蔽之，慢性自杀。

“这年头谁不是？你把时间浪费在我身上才是自杀，同时你还杀了一部分我。”补天士半睁着眼，用食指和拇指比出代表他逝去生命的小小一截。

奥利安没和他计较，因为AURA有些不对，他百万年锻炼出来的战争直觉告诉他，补天士这样是有原因的，不正常的那种。他几乎能嗅到空气中暴走乱窜的幽灵电子的信号。怎么回事？仅仅是因为这小子喝高了吗？

然后奥利安久违地做出了一个大胆的决定，自从他三百二十年前在街角打昏一名抢劫犯之后他再也没做出过类似大胆的行动。他平静地发出宣告，“补天士，我要检查你的火种舱。”

补天士接下来夺门而出的灵敏程度完全不像酒醉的样子，但奥利安驾轻就熟游刃有余甚至是欲擒故纵地让小舰长消耗了大部分旺盛的精力才和善但坚定地把他拎回来。

“补天士，我请求你的许可，我要检查你的火种舱。”奥利安派克斯几乎没能完整地说出这句话，因为手里的小舰长挣扎得太厉害，几乎要扯掉他的手。“看在黄金穹顶的份上——淦，别咬！有话好说！！淦！！！”

这不怪他，奥利安看着在床沿上摔晕的小舰长扶额，这怎么能怪他，这都怪他体内的战时反射回路还没被时间冲刷干净。

愧疚归愧疚，检查还是要检查的，反正等他醒来浪费的时间更多。奥利安心想打开了补天士的火种舱。

补天士醒来后没上线光镜就能感受到对面扶手椅上传来的低气压。“看到了？”他自暴自弃地说。

“你应该早点告诉我，我就能把救护车叫过来。”奥利安没看他，像是在躲避着什么。“什么时候开始的？”

“海德拉星系，221周期，卡斯特玛。”

哦，那场肆虐半个海德拉星系的瘟疫病毒，夺走了将近三分之一硅基生物的生命。“可是，你的火种恶化情况远远超过普通病毒侵蚀速度。”奥利安和补天士对视，“你做了什么？”

“我做了我该做的事。”补天士重新关闭光镜，尽管那光芒微弱到让人分不清他们是开启状态还是下线状态。“记得月卫一吗？停战没多久之后那次？冷组建？”

“够了。”奥利安紧紧合上光镜，普神啊，你非要逼死你的每一个孩子才愿意罢手吗？“你用你火种舱内残余的领导模块的能量净化了海德拉星系？”奥利安的声线听上去沉稳得一如往昔，但哪怕坚强如他也会害怕听到接下来的回答——那无疑是一场迟来的缓刑宣判。

“没错。我想这足够赎罪了。”补天士的声音听上去有些解脱。

“为什么，你们一个个，全都认为自己有罪，并且一根筋地认为只有自己早早送死才能赎罪呢？”奥利安阴沉的声音几乎能让大地开裂。

“你不这么认为吗？赛博坦人的原罪，每个人都有。我只是做了力所能及的事，这才是我应该做的，而不是——”补天士咳嗽起来，“——而不是在旅行结束后漫无目的地游荡，我只是在尽快还债罢了，为了朋友们为我从火种源那里赊来的命。”

原罪。奥利安作为一个无神论对于这个词深恶痛绝（尽管他自己也没意识到自己经常对普神自言自语），如果如你所言，赛博坦人天生有罪，那我们永恒的生命是为了无尽的赎罪，我们劳损的生命是对我们的赐福。

他不允许这种观点，存在于补天士的脑海里，只因为这个人是补天士。其他人尽管随他去，可是补天士，哪怕如同耗尽的火种一般微弱，他也仍然固执地认为这不是补天士本来的样子、他有责任帮助补天士重新点燃自我。

奥利安深深置换一口气，然后死死盯住补天士，目光和语气接近虔诚，用一种无神论者的虔诚——“我接下来要做一些罪加一等的事，请你原谅。”

于是他像用嘴喂酒一样把自己的火种渡给那行将熄灭的火种舱。

奥利安不记得自己有多少年没做过这种事，对接、信息交互、脑交、磁慰等等等等和性有关的一切他都许久没有尝试，因为寻找补天士的愿望一直根植在他心中、狂妄地挤兑一切欲望，直到最近两个月这个愿望混合着某些传闻在他芯中荒芜许久的土壤中破土而出，他这才发现自己对于补天士的依赖早已是不争的事实。

我想拯救你，就像你在我无力拯救世人时替我传火一样，奥利安在脑交协议接驳时传递着这样的想法。我的继子、我的人民、我的信徒、我的战士、我博派永不熄灭的黎明，塞博坦从未熄灭也不被我允许熄灭的希望之火，奥利安贴在哭叫的补天士的音频接收器旁边祈祷般虔诚地低语，请接受我的火种和生命，请为了我和这个值得你存在的不美好的世界继续痛苦地存活下去，他说这话时忍不住轻轻咬住那鲜红且微微跳跃的尖尖的音频接收器。

请保持你的存在，不是为了赎罪，而是为了你的存在本身。这次你有我的陪伴，我不会在你的生命中缺席。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 部分段落改编自《在路上》


End file.
